The War with time
by pinkink10
Summary: Vampires are revealed to regular humans and a war descends upon the world between vampires and humans. Years later Ethan is working in a vampire testing lab. Vampires are treated as slaves or are persecuted. When Ethan is given a new case involving a emotionally damaged vampire will he be able to accept it when her identity is revealed and he finds out what he must do to her?


Mr Morgan your assignment is ready and Mr Gatsby would like you to come down to the office immediately an over perky voice sounded through the receiver on his desk.

He always picks the best times to interrupt me Ethan though as he slammed his chicken sandwich back onto his plate sending crumbs flying everywhere. He shouldn't have been eating in the lab but he was just so darn hungry and he had barely eaten all day. He needed something to give him a kick start today seeing as he had to pull an all nighter for Gatsby researching more on vampire breeding as if they didn't know enough already. Slowly he straightened up his tie and ran a hand through his hair before leaving the lab and locking up. He always locked up since the monkey from bio lab four escaped and ended up in his office knocking several of his specimens off the shelves and ruining his research papers. He twisted the key until he heard the tell take click of the lock then slipped it back into his pocket and hurried along the hallway towards gatsbys office.

"Mr Morgan!" Bunny shouted and waved as he passed the front desk which she manned from 9 till 5 everyday when she wasn't napping in the staff room or taking one of her many manicure or magazine breaks.

"Hi bunny anything new for me at the desk?" Ethan said awkwardly as bunny gave him one of her flirty smiles.

"Yes, Mr Gatsby left your new assignment here with me so you could pick it up before meeting him." she said smiling again before producing a fat brown folder held together with an extra large paperclip.

"Bastead," he muttered under his breath, he was already working on an extensive vampire breeding case and he didn't need anymore work to be piled upon his plate yet here he was clutching a fat folder filled with papers and yet more work for him to do. Mr Gatsby knew he desperately wanted that promotion and here he was using it to his own advantage to get him to do more work that he himself was too lazy to manage.

"Thanks Bunny." he said.

"No problem Mr M." she smiled stroking her hand down his arm.

He cringed inwardly at her open flirting and walked away from the desk as fast as he could, Bunny just got under his skin and not in a good way.

15 minutes later and he was pushing open the door to Gatsbys larger than life office filled with the latest gadgets and luxuries money could buy.

"Ahhhh Mr Morgan thank you for finally gracing me with your presence, what took you so long?"

"Um, nothing, sorry sir I didn't mean to..." he didn't even finish before he was cut off by the loud, precocious, irritable boss of his.

"Sit, sit, we don't have time for this banter, I trust you collected the file with your assignment."

"Yes sir."

"Good, put it on the table and let's begin."

Slowly he removed the large paper clip and placed the file on the table. Papers spilled out all over the place.

"Morgan be more careful next time, I like my office to be tidy, thank you very much!" Gatsby huffed.

"Sorry sir I..." He was cut off again.

"Now look here, as you know since the war between humans and vampires many vampires went rogue yes or no?"

"Yes sir."

"However what many people don't know is that the ones which were captured were not all turned to slaves, destroyed or used for their organs. No no. Some in fact were taken in by us for research and experimentation. We may have won the war but there is much we still don't know about vampires and this puts us in the dark and in a bad situation." He said in his excited voice as if he hadn't told this same thing to Ethan every time he had a new case.

"Yes sir."

"So our jobs here at the labs are to research them. Are you with me so far Morgan because if you are stop looking so gormless and close your mouth I don't want drool on my new mahogany desk."

"Uh yes sir I am aware of why we research them." Ethan sighed. "Like you allow me to forget." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing sir."

"Would you like some coffee, I know I do, all this talking is making me parched."

"Uhhhh no I don't think that I." He was cut off yet again.

"Bunny two cups of steaming coffee please in my office ASAP!" he shouted gregariously into his receiver.

I guess my answer doesn't matter. Ethan thought as he fiddled with his tie again, he wished Gatsby would just get to the point of the case. His train of thought was interrupted a couple of minutes later as Bunny barged through the door carrying two cups of steaming hot coffee. She stretched right over Ethan just to place the coffee on the desk, her fluffy pink jumper tickling his nose as he tried to edge away from her unsuccessfully.

"Oh for gods sakes Bunny!" Mr Gatsby shouted. "This is a new mahogany desk, how many times must I remind you! Fetch a bloody placemat or their will be coffee rings all over the desk." His face had turned red and you could see the spittle flying off his lips showering down on both Ethan and bunny as he fumed.

"Oh sorry sir of course." she said hurrying out before returning again with two placemats which she handed them.

"Anyways back to the task at hand. We have a few vampires left and we want you to research one as your love interest."

"Excuse me." Ethan yelped as he sat there in complete shock.

"Yes, toy with their emotions, record everything, see how far they can go emotionally, how much control they have, pull them in then push them back out again, see how they react in different situations. You get the idea, then you record your findings. This specific case we have found for you lets just say she has been through it all emotionally, she's a bit on the wild side because of the torture she went through when she was captured and to say she is a bit defensive is an understatement which is why we chose her." Mr Gatsby continued as if he hadn't even heard

Ethan at all.

"So we chose her because of all the emotional strain she has been put through?" He asked hesitantly, he did not like where this discussion was going.

"Exactly and once more we want you to get information from her."

"What?"

"She has been with the rebels, she knows what's going on, if you get her to trust you well she will tell you and this is exactly the information people like us and the government need."

"I don't know if I can do this Mr Gatsby I mean..."

"Don't be stupid of course you can and besides if you refuse a case we give you it is a direct breach of the contract you signed when you joined us therefore it gives us the right to fire you. Do you understand this Morgan!"

"Um yes but surely-"

"But surely nothing, now take a look in your folder, the picture of the vampire girl you will we working on is in there and drink your coffee it will get cold, I didn't have Bunny come bumbling in here with coffee so you could just let it sit. Drink."

Ethan sat staring at the folder for at least a whole minute before he took a large gulp of the dirty brown coffee and peeled open the front cover of the folder. The face he saw looking back at him caused him to catch his breath. Steaming hot coffee sloshed down the wrong pipe instantly causing him to choke, the brown liquid sprayed out everywhere, showering down on Mr Gatsby, the case folder and the new mahogany desk.

"BLOODY HELL MORGAN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He shouted but I guess saying shouted is an understatement.

"BUNNY, BUNNY GET YOU ASS IN HERE TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS." He roared down the receiver.

Ethan didn't even care about the trouble he was in with Mr Gatsby, what he cared about was the fact that Sarah was staring back at him. Memories of his beautiful vampire soulmate came flooding back to him causing not only his head but his heart to throb intensely. He looked at the picture again but it wasnt the Sarah he knew, no, that Sarah had been destroyed. This Sarah had a blank expression with tangled hair and cuts everywhere. This was not his Sarah. What had they done to her? And more importantly what was he about to do to her now that he had been assigned this case?

Thank you for reading. This is just a tester so if you like the idea then please tell me. Those of you who wish to know about the story the Caste System. I PROMISE I will be updating soon as in tomorrow or possibly Friday. Thank you for reading.


End file.
